Unity Day
by Deanlover27
Summary: What if Clarke got drunk on Unity Day? After telling Finn to leave her alone she ends up in the dropship... alone... with Bellamy. A Bellarke one shot, better than it sounds! I promise :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently rewatched season 1 of The 100 and it go my creative juices flowing. I decided to write a Bellarke oneshot taking during the episode "Unity Day". This is something that I just wished would have happened between them.**

"Hey" I said walking up to him, "The coms are still dead, they cutout during the pageant."

"Best Unity Day ever" Bellamy said raising his eyebrows and smirking at me, I smiled back in response.

"Do you really think nows a good time to be having a party?" I asked glancing back towards the festivities, "The grounder is out there—"

"Grounders," He cut me off. "By now he made it home, probably putting together a lynch mob." He continued, this wasn't the most reassuring thing he's ever said. "Relax, I've got security covered…. Why don't you go get a drink, you look like you could use one" He said changing the subject, he could clearly sense I didn't want to talk about a potential grounder war anymore.

"Oh I could use more than one." I replied smirking a little.

"Then have more than one." He responded smirking back, a playful look in his eyes, and a hint of something else….desire? I doubt it was though. I giggled a little. "Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mother comes down here in two days," He didn't look particularly excited, even though he was pardoned. "The party's over, have some fun while you still can, you deserve it."

"Yeah," He was right, I do deserve it, "Okay" I said starting to walk away, turning around one last time. "But so do you, by the way."

"I'll have my fun when the grounders come." He responded.

"Alright." I said laughing a little as I walked away.

"Unity Day." I faintly heard Bellamy say as I made my way towards the table of moonshine.

After about thirty minutes I was pretty buzzed. I kept catching Bellamy's eyes every so often, I knew he was buzzed too. Every time I looked back I saw that same look in his eyes….desire. I finally made my mind up to go back over and talk to my co leader. I was probably about fifteen feet from Bellamy when someone grabbed my arm, it was Finn.

"What do _you_ want Finn," I said my voice icy. "Leave me alone." I took a sip from my cup.

"I think you should lay off the drinks for awhile." He replied trying to take the makeshift cup from my hand. There he was, worrying over me again.

"Don't touch me!" I said dodging his hand. "Can I go now, or are you gonna keep lecturing me about what I can and can't do?" I asked him sarcastically already starting to walk towards Bellamy.

"What's with you?" He questioned grabbing my forearm.

"Let go of me." I commanded.

"Fine." Was the last thing he said to me before I started walking towards Bellamy.

When I reached him I came in closer than usual. "Meet me in the dropship." I whispered in his ear. "Come alone." I turned around and made my way over to the dropship, swaying my hips more than usual. I turned around and locked eyes with him once more before lifting up the flap and walking in. I instantly started making my way towards the third floor, hoping Finn hadn't followed me. Once I reached the top of the ladder I closed the hatch and laid down. The floor was cool on my skin, it felt nice. After about three minutes the hatch opened, "Get the fuck out of here Finn, I don't want to talk to you." I said with a cold tone in my voice, assuming it was Finn.

"Whoa, easy Princess its me." I turned locking eyes with him.

"Bellamy" I started to sit up, "Come, sit its nice and cool." I said a little playfully. He finished lifting himself up and walked towards me, laying down next to me.

"Now Princess, why are you up here all alone, while theres a party going on?" He asked me with that look still in his eyes.

"I'm not alone," I said locking eyes with him once more, "You're with me." I looked at his lips, then returned to his eyes.

"True." He said sitting up and crashing his lips to mine. He continued kissing me passionately until we parted— desperate for air. I leaned back pulling him with me.

"Bell—" Our lips met again, my fingers roaming through his dark curls, pulling him closer. His hands had found a home at my waist, where he began tugging at my shirt. We briefly parted, removing the unnecessary barrier. Our lips met again with such force that it seemed they would permanently bruise. I began to let my hands roam his body, reaching under his shirt and feeling the warm, hard skin underneath. I wanted his shirt gone, so I began clawing at the fabric between our stomachs. Understanding what I wanted he discarded it. It was then I realized how we were positioned, my legs were wrapped tightly around him, and it was then that I became aware of the hardness pressing against me, I instantly felt hotter. I looked up, meeting his burning gaze, eyes so full with desire.

"What do you want Princess?" He asked me, a ravenous look in his eyes.

"I want _you_ Bellamy," I answered his question. "I want you _so _bad right now." I said my voice laced with lust and hunger and everything in between. With that his lips came down, ever so slow, kissing me with such passion. His hands snaked around my back, unhooking my bra and throwing it behind him. His lips left mine as he ghost along my jaw, leaving wet hot kisses in his wake. He briefly stopped when he reached my neck, and began sucking on my pulse point, while his hands reached down and unbuttoned my pants, pushing them down. I moaned. "Bellamy" He continued trailing his way down, stopping again shortly to suck on the pink mounds of flesh sitting on top of my breasts. "_Yes_" I let out another breathy moan, then started searching for the button on his plants, but before I could undo them he grabbed my hands.

"Not yet Princess." He looked up smirking, his voice deeper than usual….so full of hunger.

"Please." I was pleading for him to just stop teasing me. He let go of my hands, I searched for his button and this time when I found it he didn't stop me. He shimmied out of his pants with little assistance. Now the only thing separating us was our underwear. He met my lips again before he began trailing kisses from my neck to my stomach until he reached the hem of my panties. He came back up to my mouth briefly before parting to look at me. Keeping eye contact as he slipped his hand into my panties, eliciting a moan from me, as he traced my opening— feeling my wetness. He smirked, clearly proud of the effect he had on me. He slipped one of his fingers into me causing me to moan his name loudly. My hips bucked with each thrust of his finger. Then, just as quickly as he enter he pulled out. I was about to yell at him, but he pulled my panties off. Almost instinctively I reached for the hem of his boxers and slowly pushed them down, freeing him. His positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed his manhood in. "Bellamy" I moaned. He was big.

"Bigger than Spacewalker?" Clearly he could tell by the look on my face.

"Mhmm, much bigger." I hazily replied. This boy was like a drug. He slowly started moving in and out until he suddenly stopped.

It was then that we noticed someone else was with us. Finn's head was sticking just above the hatch that we forgot to close, eyes wide and confused.

Bellamy rolled over, attempting to cover my naked body with his own. "What the fuck Finn?!" I yelled at him, my filter long gone from Monty's moonshine. I was pissed.

"Clarke?" Finn looked hurt as he saw the position we were in, Bellamy had his arms wrapped around me and he was still buried deep inside of me. He really _had_ to follow me that bad? I told him earlier to leave me alone, and I meant it. "What are you doing?" He looked like he was going to cry.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I answered harshly.

"It looks like you're making a mistake." He responded matter of factly. He was acting like I would just get up and leave with him. For some reason he seems to think that I am his and he needs to be there to tell me what I can and can't do.

"Finn get _the _fuck out of here." A deeper voice yelled. It was Bellamy.

"Finn go, we don't need an audience." I said pissed off. He turned around and started walking down the ladder, I'm almost certain he was crying. I looked back at Bellamy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Remind me to never get in the way of you and sex." He said laughing.

"Shut up." I said crushing my lips to his. I needed _him_. I flipped us over, now I was in charge. I slowly lifted my hips only to slam them back down. He liked it, I could tell from all of the moans and grunts coming from him. It was my turn to tease him. His hands slid up my body, stopping at my breasts as he began to tease me, evoking a loud moan from me. He took that as a chance to flip us over.

"My turn." He said in a deep voice, full of lust. He quickened the pace, causing me to whimper and moan. "God Princess, you're so tight." I could feel the pressure building in my core. At this point I was moaning his name so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the whole camp heard us. Then my body felt like it was exploding, the pleasure was so intense all I could do was cling to Bellamy as I screamed his name. It was pure ecstasy. My release must have pushed him over the edge because I felt him tense as he exploded in me, "Clarke" he said my name barely above a whisper. We stayed like that for a minute, his head buried in the crook of my neck, my arms and legs tightly wrapped around his body. All of the things I expected I would feel after having sex with Bellamy— dirty, self loathing, angry, sad— were wrong. I felt nothing but pure bliss and warmth. I could feel my stomach exploding in mass swarms of butterflies. What is wrong with me? I just had sex with Bellamy and I _didn't_ hate myself. What is wrong with me? I was pulled from my thoughts when he rolled off of me. "Jesus, the King and the Princess. Who would have thought?" He said laughing.

"Shut up!" I giggled, hitting him in the chest. "Bellamy, we should probably get dressed before someone else climbs up here with similar intentions as we did." I told him with a little bit of seriousness returning to my voice.

"Good idea Princess, we don't need anyone else to see us naked." He responded, reminding me of Finn's intrusion. He stood up and pulled on his pants and boxers. I sat up and began searching for my pants and underwear, successfully finding them and putting them on.

"Bell do you see my bra anywhere?" I asked looking around. He was buttoning up his pants when he looked up, meeting my eyes. He's the one that tore it off of my body and threw it carelessly behind him.

He searched around for a moment before locating it, "Here." he threw it towards me. I managed to catch it, and continued to put it on. _Now I just need my shirt_ I thought as I looked around for it. After about ten seconds I noticed it and pulled it on over my head. I looked back over at him and noticed that he was tying his boots, so I followed his actions and hauled them on and lacing them up. I stood up and noticed that he was just standing by the hatch staring at me.

"What?" I asked, afraid I put something on backwards or inside out.

"Nothing, its just you're taking your sweet time Princess." He laughed, causing me to blush a little.

"Shut up and start climbing down." I replied as I walked over towards him. Understanding that was my way of saying that I was ready, he started walking down. As I neared the second level I noticed that someone had closed the hatch, and it certainly wasn't me or Bellamy. Finn? Even after all of this he tries to leave everyone thinking that we are still a thing and that I didn't sleep with Bellamy. By the time my feet touched the floor Bellamy already had the hatch opened and was beginning his descent. I did the same as we reached the ground floor of the dropship. He stood at the bottom and waited for me, I guess he figured I wouldn't want to walk out alone, as the whole camp probably knew that him and I just had sex.

"Ready?" He asked as I stepped off the ladder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded. He reached his hand for mine, I took it and clung to it as if I would fall if I let go. He lifted the flap and to our surprise no one seemed to care. "Somehow I don't think they heard us." I said glancing sideways at him.

"You mean heard you?" He turned towards me and responded playfully.

.

**Any and all feedback would be great! I'm thinking of writing a Bellarke fic and I decided it wouldn't hurt to test the waters with a one shot. Let me know what you think, any suggestions for a fic would be great! Feel free to comment or pm :)**


	2. UPDATE!

p id="docs-internal-guid-432803a9-b8d9-eb8f-3061-d70f04be81eb" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"UPDATE: I have decided to continue with this story! Yay! I know, it only took me 11 months. Haha. I am very thankful to all of you that followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I've gotten back into writing fanfiction. I've had a bunch of stories laying around for almost a year now and thought that it was time to share them with you! I would love to hear any suggestions that you have, so feel free to PM me. I had a lot going on last year, 2015 sucked and I'm glad it's over. So the whole "new year, new me" thing is in full effect! I'm going to start whipping out a bunch of new stories so please stick with me. I am still somewhat new to this, and I would eventually like to have a betareader. So back to Clarke and Bellamy. I was thinking that I could include some of the Finn drama. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for sticking around!/span/p 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own The 100 or any of the characters.**

Things between Bellamy and I had become a bit…. awkward. He had been avoiding me all morning, and it was starting to get on my nerves. We were buzzed not wasted, so I know he remembered what we did. But, regardless, he decided to take the immature route— the silent treatment. I didn't even do anything to hurt him, I think it was just his coping mechanism.

But mine was a bit different. I was standing in the dropship, furiously grinding roots into a poultice. So that we would at least have something to prevent infection and aide in the healing process. But, I've ground almost all of the seaweed into poultice, and will probably have to go get some more soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into the dropship. I turned around and saw Finn standing by the door. "Finn, what do you want this time?" I asked annoyed.

"Clarke, I just want to talk." His face held a saddened expression. "Please, Clarke."

"There's nothing to talk about. I said everything I had to say yesterday." I turned back around and continued making more poultice.

"But I don't think you meant it." He waited for me to respond, but when he saw I wasn't going to continued anyway. "I know you Clarke, there's no way you can be with a guy like Bellamy. It just won't work, you're too good for him. He'll never treat you the way I do. He won't love you like I do. I'm going to get you back."

He was gone when I turned to look at him. I know I didn't love him, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that a part of me still gets butterflies whenever he walks into the camp and smiles at me. But, he has Raven and she loves him more than I ever could. And aside from that, a part of me also gets butterflies whenever _Bellamy_ walks into camp. Whenever he tosses me that shit-eating grin. When he questions my every order. When he calls me Princess. Bellamy gets my blood boiling and my heart pounding. Finn has never done that for me, he's never challenged me like Bellamy does. And that is the reason I can't stand him. He always tries to coddle me like I'm a fragile little girl.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this is so short, I really need some help thinking of ideas. I looked over my old storyline and just couldn't get back into it. So, I scrapped it and rewrote chapter 2. If anyone has any ideas please PM me or write it in a review. I'm just stuck, so any and all help is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bellamy's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was hoping that some time alone would get my mind off her…. but I was wrong. In fact, suddenly everything I saw reminded me of Clarke— the golden waves on sunlight on the forest floor seemed to mold into locks of her wavy blonde hair. The blue sky reminded me of her eyes. I was wandering aimlessly through the forest, surrounded by nothing but green trees, damp moss, the bright sun, and a blue sky. This is where I felt the most at peace, surrounded by nothing but green. But even that couldn't distract me.

It wasn't until well after noon that I finally came across an animal large enough to feed more than a few people. Standing in a small green clearing was a deer. It had its head in the grass, completely oblivious to my seemingly sudden emergence, the only thing separating the us was a stream. I watched the creature for a bit, trying to decide whether or not to cross the stream. I took a few more steps forward, the toes of my boots just barely touching the water, and brought the rifle to shoulder. Looking down the scope, I placed my sights over its heart. My finger lingered above the trigger as I took a deep breath of damp woody air, and watched the animal. I slowly brought my finger to the trigger and squeezed. A loud _**bang**_ echoed through the forest, leaving my ears ringing. I lowered my rifle and expected to see the deer lying on the ground, but to my surprise, the deer quickly bounded off— I had missed completely.

I slung the rifle over my shoulder with annoyance and let out a loud sigh. I looked down at the clear water in the stream at my feet and kicked it with frustration. The clear water clouded with small pebbles, dirt, and woody debris. I was distracted, that's why I missed a normally effortless shot. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, almost as if it was able to get her out of my head. But it didn't work. Admitting defeat, I opened my eyes and readied myself to journey back to the dropship, but that's when I noticed a large boulder on the other side of the stream. Instead of turning in the direction I came from, I chose to sit by the stream a bit. So I crossed the stream, and took a seat on the rock. I sat with my head in my hands as the previous night's events played through my head— _Clarke_ lying completely naked in front of me. I remembered the way she moved, like this wasn't just some drunken idea, but a sober desire. It was making me _**really**_ flustered, because deep down I knew that I had wanted her just as bad.

I sat for awhile longer thinking about Clarke, until I realized the sun beginning to set. I figured this was as good a sign as any, took it as my cue to start heading back to the dropship. Along the journey back to the dropship I memorized the route I had taken, I liked the stream and wanted to come back again. I took my time.

By the time night had fallen, I was almost to the dropship. I could hear the shouts of excited teens and see the orange glow the bonfire bounced through the treetops. I could see the wall— no more than thirty yards away— when out of the corner of my eye something caught my attention. Perched upon tree branches and trunks were thousands of butterflies glowing in the dark. They were all a similar striking blue— almost the same shade as Clarke's eyes— and each just as beautiful as the last. I stood in awe, my mouth slightly open as I watched them flapping their wings. What I _**completely**_ failed to notice was the blonde haired girl standing in the middle of the swarm, with a slight blue glow reflecting off her hair and skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarke's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beautiful…. That was the only word I could think of to describe the kaleidoscope of butterflies I was standing in. I remember my father telling me that's what they called a group of butterflies— a kaleidoscope. Standing here now, I think it's the perfect way to describe them. To an artist's eye they aren't all the same electric shade of blue, some were a bit lighter or darker. They cast a blue glow amongst the trees, giving the illusion I was somehow underwater.

I had come out here about an hour ago to wait for Bellamy, and it wasn't until the night covered the forest like a blanket that the butterflies had come out. I had been sitting on a moss covered rock when the first few came out, I sat in awe as I watched the trees erupt in a blue aura. I rose to my feet and stood in the middle of the path and smiled. That's when I heard a stick snap.

My head whirled to the side as I found the source of the sound, _Bellamy_. I took in his appearance— his hair a mop of dark messy curls, his relaxed face, his That's when he noticed me. Our eyes locked and his mouth stood slightly agape, almost as if he were surprised to see me. I smiled at him, which seemed to calm him down a bit, but he still acted troubled. It was evident as he walked towards me, his steps were the slightest bit shaky and his hands trembled.

"I've been waiting for you." I chose to speak first. He now stood only a few feet from me.

"Why?"

"I had to talk to you," I started. "about last night." Bellamy's attitude shifted and he seemed to get annoyed.

"Listen I get it, you regret what happened and you don't want me to mention it to anyone. Don't worry Princess—"

"Actually, I don't regret it." I cut him off. "Do you?" I said a little hurt.

"No"

"Good."

"Good." He nodded his head. "So you won't mind if I do this?" He closed the remaining space between us and placed his hand on my cheek. His eyes lingered on mine before he placed his lips on my own. The kiss started out slow, almost painfully slow. His lips were far softer than I remembered. Sensing my eagerness he quickened the pace. My fingers became woven in his messy curls. Bellamy's free hand tightly gripped my waist. My body felt like it was on fire— every nerve in my body was tingling. Bellamy parted my lips and slipped his tongue in. I moaned in response. I wanted more, and it hadn't even been a full day since we'd been together. Then, as quickly as it started, he pulled away, leaving me in a daze.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Me either." He paused. "I think we should keep it quiet for now."

"I agree." I looked into his eyes. "Plus, sneaking around camp will be pretty fun." I said adding a smirk.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN The 100 or any characters portrayed in the books and television series. So what'd you think? Rate and review for more! May we meet again**


End file.
